Catch Me
by Instructor Quistis
Summary: FINISHED Umm...This is my first published fic. It's where Finally asks the qustion...


Catch me!  
  
Okay, this sucks. I thought. This story is going nowhere. That's not how it all happened.  
  
I picked up the pages and crumpled them in my hand. I looked across the room `and stole a glance at Squall. He was lying on the bed throwing a tennis ball up in the air. I threw the pages in the trash.  
  
"Can't write?" He asked me. He wasn't looking at me or anything. I walked across the room and lay on the bed next to him.  
  
"Squall, my stories aren't any good anymore!" I laid my head his chest and he stopped throwing the ball so he could wrap his arms around me. I could hear his heartbeat and feel the heat from his body through his shirt. His necklace felt warm against my cheek.  
  
He ran his fingers through my hair and I looked up at him. It was one of my favorite things to do, just look into his eyes.  
  
"You have such pretty eyes." I told him and reached up to run my finger across his scar.  
  
"And you are such a flirt." He flipped me over and pinned me down. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me (something he doesn't do very often) but he started to tickle me instead. I screamed and started to giggle. We were goofing off and by the time I had gotten away from Squall I was starting to get hot from all the wrestling around. I unbuttoned my blue duster and threw it over a chair. Squall took my cue and pulled off his jacket. Then I circled around the bed and tackled him. He laughed but he got me pinned down beneith him. And then he did it again. He remembered (or something) that he wasn't supposed to be goofing off and got hat look on his face. I could feel him withdraw from me and he pushed himself up like he was doing a pushup and rolled onto his back.  
  
"Squall, you're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Your going into your shell." He shrugged at that and I rolled over so I was lying on his chest again. "Why don't you ever kiss me?"  
  
"What?" he looked up/down at me. "I kiss you." He looked up at the ceiling again. I pushed myself up higher so we were face to face.  
  
"But only if I kiss you first." I smiled at him and he started to blush. I could tell because his ears were starting to turn red.  
  
"Alright, alright, you got me there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So? Why don't you kiss me?" Squall started to laugh. I love the sound of his laughter and I wish he would do it more often.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You!" He sputtered and I sat upright on top of him and started to tickle. His laughing got worse and eventually I had to stop because he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.  
  
I had to go then. Squall was leaving for the orphanage. He wanted to visit with Edea. Angelo had to be walked and I went with Squall to the Ragnarok. Selphie wasn't there so Squall had to drive. I sat and thought about the story I was trying to write. I was trying to rewrite mine and Squall's meeting and it wasn't working. I wanted to put our dance in there but the story wasn't supposed to b like that.  
  
I must have been spacing for a while because Squall landed the Ragnarok and Angelo got off before me and Squall could. I chased after him and ended up in the flower field where Squall promised. Angelo ran off to the middle of the field and left me and Squall alone.  
  
He glanced around quickly, almost as if to make sure no one would see what he was about to do. Then he took a step forward and wrapped me up in his arms. It was nice to have him there without having to make the first move. I let him hold me there for a long time. A VERY long time. Then he had to go and see Edea.  
  
I walked out to the middle of the field to find Angelo. I called him over to me and when I found him I dragged him back and put him in the Ragnarok. Then I went to find Squall. He was sitting on the steps waiting for me.  
  
" Hi" I said as I sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, so did you find him?"  
  
"Who, Angelo? Yeah, he was out in the middle of the field. "  
  
Squall put his arms around me and I let my head lean on his shoulder. I'm falling again I thought. Catch me. We watched the sun set from the steps and when the last light was out of the sky we walked back to the Ragnarok.  
  
I led the way to our room and as I walked through I picked up my PJ's and started to change. Squall always slept in his clothes, but there was something different about tonight, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I was wearing just my bra and panties and trying to turn my pants right side out when I felt his arms slide around my waist from behind. His arms were smooth and bare and I could feel the warmth of his bare chest against my back. My pants dropped from my fingertips and I turned around to face him. H tightened his grip around me.  
  
"I kiss you." He whispered right before he did just that. He was wearing only his pants. It was the first time we'd ever been this undressed and touching. I'd seen him naked only once before. When I'd accidentally walked in on him in the shower. I was almost afraid to touch him. Afraid that he'd remember again and break the kiss that was making me crazy.  
  
I did anyway. My hands ran over his bare shoulders and buried them in his hair. It was soft and I pulled myself as close to him as possible.  
  
His hands were at my waist but his fingertips were shaking lightly. I knew he was nervous, and I was too. He slid his hands up my sides to touch the rest of me and he fumbled with the clasp of my bra.  
  
I don't know what happened next, but my body was on fire, every nerve was tingling from his touch and now we were both naked on the bed (how I had no idea). I was a little nervous, he was too because he stopped.  
  
"Uh, Rinoa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean." I kissed him and pulled his nakedness closer.  
  
I lay against him afterward. He was sleeping and he still had his arms around me. I felt.different. But it was a good different. I had this bursting feeling in my chest and regardless of how other parts of my body were feeling I felt great. I looked over and Squall and brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. He made one of his little sleep sounds and I smiled a little. He shifted and started to stretch his muscles. He was waking up. He half sat up by propping himself up by the elbows. The sheet that had been around him fell to his waist and he opened his eyes. He smiled at me. I had the other half of the sheet around me and he leaned over and kissed me lightly. Then he smiled again and climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. A few seconds later I heard the shower turn on. I rolled over on my stomach and buried my face in his pillow. I t smelled like him. I rolled out of bed. When my feet hit the floor a small shock went through my body. I stretched and wrapped the sheet around me and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out clean clothes. As I was shutting the drawer squall came out the bathroom. He was fully dressed except for his jacket, which was on my desk chair.  
  
He put on his jacket and walked over to me.  
  
"I've gotta go back to Edea's. I dropped something and I need to find it. Would you come with me?"  
  
I smiled and nodded and then he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I took a quick shower. I was sore in places that I didn't know existed. But the way I felt inside was enough to numb any pain. I wanted to stay in this room with him forever. Just the two of us. But as soon as I was dressed and showered we were off in the Ragnarok and flying towards Edea's again.  
  
He walked up to the steps and looked around there. Then he went out to the flower field.  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked him. I couldn't help him until he told me what it was.  
  
"It's a surprise. Wait, here it is." He picked something up and held it out to me. It was a small black box, like the one my father gave me when I got my first pair of earrings. I opened it.  
  
Inside was a small velvet pillow with a ring on it. It was gold and had a small diamond in it.  
  
A feeling of complete awe came over me. My mouth dropped and I suddenly knew what it was like to be a shooting star. I leapt forward into his arms.  
  
Catch me!!  
  
And he did. 


End file.
